I'll Cross my Heart
by Ian-the-Lame
Summary: Lance knew he wouldn't last long. He was tired of hurting Lotor, tired of making Keith watch him suffer. Maybe... If by some miracle he could get them together, they could let him die in peace.


**_A/N:_**

 ** _For the love of my life._**

 ** _May you always inspire my tears._**

 _I'll Cross my Heart_

 _1_

Lance didn't remember what day it was. How long it had been. Half of him believed that he truly couldn't imagine the beauty of the sun anymore. How were his friends? Did they remember that he existed? Had they been looking for him? Had they given up, thinking that he had left on his own to go die in a hole? Honestly, he couldn't even blame them if they had thought that. It wasn't as if he wanted to die. It was just something that was bound to happen.

Lance felt his head lol to the side. He didn't want to open his sleep-filled eyes to the world, not yet. He didn't want to face the fluorescent, artificial lighting of this dull room. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and leave this world for a while, go back to his dreamland. A land where he could fight aliens, and chase after the love of his life. The lovely but always out of reach, princess Allura.

But no. He was awake now. There was no falling back into the realm of bliss.

"Kitten." He heard that man purr in his ear. How had he gotten so close without Lance knowing? "Are you awake?"

Lips brushed Lance's forehead as his eyes finally fluttered open, against his own will. "Please." He rasped out.

Lotor leaned in again, hands gripping the bed railing, bronze knuckles losing their colors as he tightened his iron grip. "It's nice to see you awake. I thought that after I got rid of the last doctor, and you relapsed, I feared you wouldn't come back to me anymore."

He didn't want to. He wanted to leave this world behind. If he couldn't be with his friends and family then what was the point of fighting? He didn't understand why his ex-boyfriend, why Lotor was doing this. Why was he being so selfish? He had practically abducted him from the hospital that Lance had originally been confined to when the Cuban asked to stop his treatments. When he decided that breaking up before he died was the best way for Lotor to heal.

Lance breathed in through his nose. At least this place didn't have that smell.

"Is there anything you need?"

That soft voice. The kindness it held, that was what drew Lance in at first. Sure Lotor could be a dick when he didn't get what he wanted, a lot of rich boys were like that, but he always seemed so willing to help. His hand was always so gentle, calm, and soothing. There was nothing about that man that Lance feared.

At first.

His ex-boyfriend had a somewhat sadistic side too. It wasn't like he hurt Lance, no never Lance. But others who got in his way. Or sometimes if Lance would make a friend that Lotor didn't like he would threaten them until they decided, completely on their own, that they didn't want to be Lance's friend anymore. He wasn't a bad guy, but sometimes he worried Lance. When he had 'gotten rid of' the last doctor he kidnapped, or maybe paid way to much money, to look after the sickly teen, Lance's first thought was of the news finding that poor doctor's body in some ditch in a few days time.

It wasn't the doctor's fault he couldn't really treat him. His disease had no name. Then again an illness that only one in ten million got, it was so rare it probably didn't warrant a name. How could anyone treat something they didn't understand?

"I'm fine." His throat was dry. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mom, dad, and siblings again. Lotor would have gotten him water if he asked, Lance knew that, but the other things were far too demanding and his ex-lover would never agree to.

"Are you sure?" Lotor cooed, brushing the short pieces of hair from his face. Those dark purple eyes glaring at him, that mocha skin, so touchable...

No! He wouldn't give in. Lotor needed to get over him. Sure Lance loved his ex-boyfriend. everything about him in fact. The way his white blonde hair fell like a waterfall down his back. The way his eyebrows knitted in worry. Those soulful, expressive violet eyes. But what Lotor was doing was crazy. Lance had given up. Why couldn't he?

"I have a new doctor for you." Lotor's pause made Lance look at him willingly for the first time since he had woken up. "Well, he's more of a student."

"Lotor." He grumbled lowly.

He was getting desperate. Grasping at straws now. Was anyone he could find good enough? Just keep Lance alive enough so it wasn't wrong?

"Trust me, he's a genius. He'll fix you up and then we can be together again." His skin felt warm against Lance's forehead.

His sleep-muddled mind didn't want to deal with Lotor. It didn't want to deal with the constant numbness. Sometimes he'd rather feel the pain that this constant state of nothing. He didn't want to deal with the world or anything of that nature.

"Please." He sighed, eyed rolling back. "Let it end."

* * *

The metallic clank of something dragging against the floor of his room was what woke Lance. It was a foreign, but not really unwelcomed sound. Ocean blue eyes found themselves being pried open out of curiosity. His first sight, as always, was the dirty gray ceiling. Really this whole room was filthy and needed to be cleaned. But his eyes dropped as he forced himself to sit up on his own.

What was that annoying noise? Why had it woken him up?

"Ah." The voice said awkwardly. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Lance blinked, not seeing him at first, but concerned purple eyes entered his field of vision. His mind still groggy, all he could do was blink and barely answer. "Fine."

"Just fine? Is there any pain?"

Lance blinked again. "Who are you?"

Those purple eyes, and everything they that was attached to them hesitated, that pale skin, thin fingers, and dark hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. The man shifted. "I-I'm Keith. I'll be taking care of you."

"Oh." Lance sighed. "Not even going to say doctor Keith, just Keith. That's really reassuring."

"Is there any pain?" He repeated.

"No." Lance deadpanned.

Before it could get any worse, the door opened again, and there in the doorway stood Lotor with a fresh vase of flowers. He grinned, and he walked in. "Kitten, it's nice to see you awake when I walk in."


End file.
